Uptown Girl
by Mistress Kisa
Summary: HIATUS  What happens to the Host club when a girl with a bruised and battered body and heart shows up? What will her presence do to them, and how will Kyouya act when the others get a little too close. KyoXOC TakashiXOC
1. Saved

A/N: This is rated T for a reason. SOME VIOLENCE AND SWEARING

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Uptown Girl, or Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter One

Emmaline smoothed the pleats on her skirt, and stared at herself in the mirror. It hit her just above the knee, and the neckline of her school shirt plunged. Emmaline sighed, then pulled her school cardigan over the shirt, trying her best to preserve her modesty.

"Emma? Hurry up, we need to get to class. Don't want to be late." Sierra, Emmaline's best friend, and roommate, entered the room. Emmaline glared at her friend. The red head had half a head on Emmaline, was full chested and beautiful, everything Emmaline wasn't. Well, she had to work a lot harder to get her good marks then Emmaline did, but that was a mute point.

"It's Emmaline. And I'm coming, jeez." Emmaline swung her bag onto her shoulder, and grabbed the rest of her books off her desk, before she followed the other girl from the room. The pair raced down the hallways, out of the residences, and into the main building of the school. As they ran into the building, one of the popular girls bumped into Emmaline, sending her and her things flying across the floor.

"Oops." The girls said, before she and her friends walked past them, laughing. Sierra sighed, then dropped to the floor, and began to gather Emmaline's things for her.

"Why don't you say something? Or stand up for yourself?" Sierra asked. She flicked her long hair over her shoulder, and scuttled forward to get more of the scattered papers and books.

"Yeah, that really worked well last time. I'm just going to wait until father decides to recognize mother and I again." Emmaline replied. Suddenly, the bell rang out, and the girls realized they were late for class.

"Crap. Come on." Sierra pulled Emmaline to her feet, and the pair rushed down the hallway. Emmaline was pushed into her Biology class, then Sierra kept going to her own classroom.

"You are late Miss Ootori. Please, try and be on time." The teacher called out. Emmaline flushed, nodded, ducked her head, and scurried to her table at the back of the class. A foot stuck out, and Emmaline found herself on the floor for the second time that morning. All around her she heard laughter, and shouts of "klutz". Emmaline grabbed her stuff, and dashed to the back of the class, where she sunk into her seat, her cheeks on fire. She didn't say a word for the entire class. When the bell rang, the teacher, Mrs. Bolt, made her way to the back of her class, where Emmaline was putting her things away.

"Emmaline? Are you alright?" Mrs. Bolt asked quietly. All around them, the other students left in a hurry.

"Yes, I am fine." Emmaline replied, not looking up.

"I don't know if thats right, Emmaline. You really should talk to someone. I've been watching things for some time now, ever since that incident. And I have noticed that you are really alone if you aren't with Sierra." Mrs. Bolt commented.

"Look, it's nothing. There is no problem, and I'm totally fine. If I don't leave now, however, I will be late for my next class." Emmaline replied evenly. She picked up her things, and swept from the room before her teacher could comment. She weaved through the students who were entering the class, left. She spotted Sierra, and hurried over to her friend.

"Wow, what were you doing in there?" Sierra cried. She wrapped her arm around Emmaline's shoulder, and steered her friend to their Advance Placement Physics class.

"Um, Mrs. Bolt wanted to talk to me. Apparently she has been paying attention to me since the incident." Emmaline shrugged, then pulled out her notebook and calculator.

"Maybe you should talk to someone. This isn't normal, Emmaline." Sierra commented idly, and she pulled out her own supplies as well.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sierra. Its not that big of a deal, everything will be fine when I can go back to Japan." Emmaline snarled. She turned away from her only friend, just as the teacher came in to start the lesson. Sierra growled under her breath, but dropped the subject. She'd get back on her friend's case at lunch, which was right after this class.

"Hey, klutz! Need some help over here!" One of the popular girls, April called. Emmaline sighed softly. Of course, twenty minutes left in class, and Mr. Gills had decided it was a good time to leave the room.

"Yo, slut! I need some lovin!" The quarter back of the football team, Andrew, called out. All around him, there was cackling from his teammates. Emmaline closed her eyes for a moment, then ducked her head, and started her homework for the class. Sierra glared at the offending guys, then pulled her own lab forward, and started working on it as well.

"Bitch! I'm talking to you. And, Andrew, darling? You don't need anything from something as dirty as that." April remarked snidely. She pulled her piece of gum from her mouth, and threw it at Emmaline. It landed on her textbook; Emmaline flinched, but ignored it.

"Seriously? Who do you think you are? God." April got up, and marched over to were Emmaline sat. "Hey, I'm talking to you." April grabbed a fistful of Emmaline's hair, and forced her face upward. Behind April, three of her friend's stood, all of them sneering. April spat in Emmaline's face, then threw her face downwards.

"Whats your problem?" Sierra shrieked suddenly, catching the other girls off guard.

"Well, I just don't lie it when garbage like this slut ignores me. She may be scum, but she has no business ignoring me. In fact, she should be grateful that I'm lowering myself just to speak to her." April replied, a smug look on her face. SMACK. Emmaline had stood, and smacked April clear across the face.

"You BITCH!" April screamed, as she stumbled backwards, hands clutched to her face. All around the room, students stood, and converged on Emmaline.

"Quick, Sierra, get help." Emmaline gasped, as a wall of students descended on her. Sierra looked from the wall of people, to her friend, then she dashed from the room to get help.

"Kyouya. Father has requested your presence." Fuyumi commanded. She flounced into her brother's room.

"How many times have I told you to knock? Alright, I'm coming." Kyouya growled softly. He shut his computer off, and rose stiffly from his floor. He rolled his shoulders, and stretched his arms behind himself, trying to get the circulation back in his legs. Grumbling to himself, he left his room, and made his way to his father's study. He knocked softly, then stood back from the door, posture perfect.

"Enter." His father's voice rang from inside the large study. Kyouya pushed the door open, then strode into the impressive room.

"Have a seat." Yoshio Ootori told his son, not even looking up from his computer. Kyouya took his seat, and just waited, he knew from experience to not push his father; when he was needed, then he would be spoken to.

"Emmaline is coming to Ouran tomorrow. I have decided to acknowledge her existence. Her mother, on the other hand, will not be allowed anywhere near her. You are to treat Emmaline like family, and show a united front at school. That is all." Yoshio dropped the bomb on Kyouya, then waved for his youngest son to leave. Kyouya walked back to his room in a daze. Emmaline was his half sister, younger then him by three months. His father had had an affair, and Emmaline had been born a month early. Yoshio had not acknowledged his daughter's existence at first, and Emmaline's mother had fled back to her home in Germany. Now, Kyouya was getting his sister back.

"Yoya!" Emmaline cried, and she lunged forward.

"Emma bear!" Kyouya gasped, and he opened his arms. Emmaline collapsed into them, grunting softly as she did so.

"Is everything alright baby sister?" Kyouya asked into her hair. It still amazed him that his sister could be shorter then him, and have such lovely blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I just had some issues at school. My ribs are really bruised, but I really needed to get a hug from you. And three months does not make me a baby." Emmaline grumbled.

"What do you mean, issues?" Kyouya pushed his sister back, and stared at his sister. What he saw made his blood run cold. Her once pale, beautiful face was covered in yellow, older looking bruises. A shallow cut marred her once perfect right cheek. The knuckles on each of her hands were bloodied and swollen. Her left wrist was wrapped in a stiff white bandage.

"Why didn't you say something? I could have fixed things this time. I could have protected you." Kyouya whispered, and he pulled her close once more.

"Sierra kept telling me to tell someone, but I just couldn't. I had to show father that I was strong, and could handle anything he threw at me. Mama always told me that I was very smart and would probably one day take over one of the smaller companies father owns. Not that I really care, but I needed him to know that I can be strong too." Emmaline started to cry softly, and her arms wrapped around Kyouya. He sighed into her hair, and crushed her closer to him, feeling his own tears fall into her hair.

"I would have done something. I'm just glad that you are here. You won't have to worry, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise." Kyouya whispered into her ear.

A/N: Okay, so first things first. Yoya: pronunciation: think yo, and then yeah, and put it together. Easy, right? Also, I plan on updating at least once a week. I have a job, and go to university, so no promises, but I will do my best. Also, for my other story, I am working on getting the tenth (and probably last) chapter up. Oh, and for those of you who have read my other story, I have decided to try and go slower with this one. I re read Can't Buy Me Love, and realized that I went super fast. So, I will try and go slow this time.


	2. The Host Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Two

Emmaline tugged at the canary yellow dress. She wrinkled her nose, and huffed softly. At least it was more modest then her old school's uniform.

"Emma? I like to be at school early, so if you want to come with me, we need to leave now." Kyouya stood in Emmaline's doorway, watching her.

"Yes, I'm coming Yoya. Why can't the girl's uniform be less yellow? I mean, it's not horrible, but it doesn't match the boy's uniform." Emmaline complained. She left her room, and threaded her arm through her brothers. This left her other arm free so she could swing her bag back and forth.

"The chairman likes them, as does his son. Remember that gentleman that showed you the school yesterday? And please don't call me Yoya at school." Kyouya lectured, and he lead his sister through the house, and out to the car. He opened the limo door, took his sister's bag, so she could enter the limo unhindered.

"Silly Kyouya. I am well aware of your reputation at school. I have been talking to Tamaki you know. Don't worry, you won't even know I am there." Emmaline replied. She opened her bag, and pulled out a book. Before she could stick her nose into it, Kyouya rested a hand on her arm.

"That's not what I meant. If anyone bothers you, then find me. We will be in the same class, but after school you can find me in the Third Music Room. In fact, half an hour after school ends, come and join us. I know Tamaki would love to see you again."

"Yes, Kyouya. Your wish is my command." Emmaline rolled her eyes, then opened her book The Hunger Games. Kyouya sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You know you love me!" Emmaline chirped, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yes, that's the problem." Emmaline laughed, then pouted slightly when she realized that the limo had stopped for good.

"Thanks, I barely got to read!" Emmaline grumbled. She flashed Kyouya a grin, then bounced out of the limo before Kyouya could comment, her book in hand. Because they were so early, Emmaline had over an hour before class. Thanks to the tour she had received the day before, Emmaline had no troubles finding room 2-A. She found a corner seat, crossed her legs, and started reading her book. Emmaline grinned happily, and flicked a page.

"You left this in the limo." Kyouya slammed Emmaline's bag onto her desk. Emmaline jumped, and looked around. The class had filled.

"Thanks. What time is it?" Emmaline asked, and she rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Class starts in five minutes. Don't tell me you've been reading all this time?" Kyouya quirked an eyebrow at his sister, laughing internally.

"Emma-chan!" Tamaki bounced forward, before either Ootori could comment. He wrapped his arms around Emmaline's neck, and all the girls in the class glowered at the young woman.

"Hey, Tamaki. Good to see you too, would you mind letting go? Class is about to start. Lets talk at lunch, alright?" Emmaline chattered. She didn't give Tamaki a chance to speak, because if she did, he would have gone to a corner and started growing mushrooms.

"Sounds good Emma-chan." Tamaki grinned at his friend, then bounced to his seat at the front of the class. All around her, Emmaline could feel the glares of the girls in the class. Oh Tamaki, what have you gotten yourself into?

"I'm not very hungry." Emmaline sighed softly. She grabbed her book from the corner of her desk, and followed her brother and Tamaki from the classroom. All around her she could hear the girls asking who she was. Tamaki grabbed Emmaline's hand, and pulled her so she was standing in between him and Kyouya.

"Well, you could sit with us at least." Tamaki told her, a big grin on his face.

"I guess I could. Just so long as you don't get any food on my book." Emmaline informed him.

"You really haven't changed Emma-chan! Hey, do you still drink your coffee black? I'll get you some." Tamaki pushed Emmaline into a chair, then left before she could answer him. Kyouya nodded to his sister, then went to join Tamaki in the cafeteria line up. Emmaline shrugged and waited until both boys had their backs to her. When she was sure they weren't looking, Emmaline stood, and left the cafeteria. She moved quickly, and took refuge in one of the many libraries. Emmaline found a couch, and curled up there, so she could spend her lunch hour reading. When the lunch hour was over, Emmaline slipped into her class just as the bell rang, so neither boy could question her, and left the class when it was over just as fast. When school was over, she went back to her couch in the library.

"Who are you?"

"Why was Kyouya carrying your bag?"

"Why were you holding Tamaki's hand?" Three girls asked Emmaline suddenly, snapping her attention from her book.

"Hmm? Kyouya is my brother, and Tamaki is a friend of mine." Emmaline replied.

"That can't be right! Kyouya's only sister is older, and why on earth would Tamaki be friends with someone who gets in fights?" Subconsciously, Emmaline's hand flew to her cheek, where the bruises were lighter, but still visible.

"I don't fight, and you don't know everything you think you do." Emmaline replied evenly.

"Do you know who I am?" One of the girls shrieked.

"No, and I don't care. Excuse me." Emmaline shoved her book into her bag, stood, and left the library in one motion. She strode purposefully through the building, trying not to give away the shaking. This was just how it started last time. She was different, and everyone else could care less, or they just didn't want to listen. So what, she was related to Kyouya, and was friends with Tamaki? Why should that matter? Emmaline picked up the pace when she heard footsteps behind her. A quick peek over her shoulder showed her that the girls were trying to follow her sneakily. Emmaline turned a corner, and saw the Third Music Room ahead. It wasn't quite a half an hour after school had ended, but Emmaline didn't care. She flung the doors open, and looked around the room wildly for Kyouya. Five guys stared at her, all of them confused.

"Emma-chan! Where did you go at lunch?" Tamaki cried. He let go of the smallest boy, who he had been hugging tightly, and started towards Emmaline. Emmaline, however, had other plans. She dropped her bag, rushed forward, and slammed into Kyouya's chest. Everyone in the Host Club stared.

"Tamaki. Explain to the others." Kyouya told his friend, then he gingerly led Emmaline to his table. "What happened baby sister?"

"I'm not your baby, and I'm scared. I left that damn school so I wouldn't be bullied and I don't want it to start again, but it is!" Emmaline gasped, and she choked back a sob. She knew she wasn't perfect, and she didn't expect everyone to love her. She just wanted to be left alone, and maybe have a few friends, and have a normal year at school. If normal was even possible.

"Don't worry about it, I will take care of things. I'm assuming that you are talking about the girls who followed you out of class today. By tomorrow everyone will know you are an Ootori, and not to be touched. Here, have some tea, and read a little." Kyouya led his sister over to one of the couches. He settled her onto the couch, then fetched her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Kyouya. Oh, and who are the other boys?" Emmaline asked. Kyouya pointed to each boy.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi are third years, the Hitachii twins Hikaru and Kaoru, along with Fujioka Haruhi are first years. And together we make up the Host Club." Kyouya replied. Emmaline grinned at him.

"A host club you say? Sounds interesting." She teased lightly. Kyouya glared at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be upset?" He groused, but inside he was smiling. He would never show it at school, but it always made him smile, whenever Emmaline did. So help anyone who would hurt her now that she was back in his life.

"Can I sit with you now?" Tamaki asked. He had the boy Haruhi with him.

"Yes, please do. Both of you. It's nice to meet you, Haruhi." Emmaline smiled at both of them, and patted the couch beside her. Haruhi sighed, but slumped onto the couch, and Tamaki gracefully bounced onto it.

"Its nice to meet you too, Emmaline-senpai. I did not know Kyouya-senpai had a sister." Haruhi commented.

"Actually, I'm his half sister, we are three months apart. And we have another sister, but she is several years older. In fact, she is married." Emmaline rambled. Tamaki and Kyouya shared a swift grin. Emmaline always rambled whenever she was nervous.

"Really? I didn't know that. That's interesting. So, where did you go to school before Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

"A private school in Germany. My mother's german. Can't you tell?" Emmaline giggled, and flicked her blonde hair, then made her bright blue eyes wide.

"Yes, you do have that Aryan look." Haruhi commented.

"Hi Em-chan! Can I sit with you too?" Honey suddenly landed in Emmaline's lap.

"Of course, Mitsukuni-senpai!" Emmaline gasped. She wrapped her arms around him, out of reflex.

"Please, call me Honey, everyone does. And my cousin Mori!" Honey pointed over his shoulder to the silent giant.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you." Emmaline smiled at both of them, and carefully put her tea on a table.

"What about us?" Hikaru and Kaoru each draped an arm around Emmaline's shoulders.

"That depends, are you nice twins?" Emmaline asked sweetly. Inside, she was ecstatic. Never before had she been around so many nice people. Thanks to Kyouya, if these people didn't become her friends, at least they wouldn't bully her.

"Oh, we are" "Very nice" "When we want to be." Hikaru started, Kaoru continued, and they both finished.

"Alright, everyone. Host Club starts in a few minutes. I am going to announce to the guests that Emmaline is my sister, and a part of the Host Club. Don't worry, Emmaline, we will find something for you to do." Kyouya announced. Everyone on the couch looked up at him, then at Emmaline.

"Sounds good brother dearest!" Emmaline beamed at her brother, then at her new, *hopefully* friends.

A/N: So, to all of those who reviewed, thank you very much! And, ThrowingVividColour, I understand what you mean. I hope you get it know. Trust me, I know that not every victim of bullying is perfect, or 'normal'. I just wanted to show she was bullied, and that it was very escalated.

I know in chapter 1 that Kyouya was very OCish... Well, thats because he is always different around one sister, so why not be different around this one? Also, I will try and do my best to keep him as in character at school as possible, no promises when he and Emmaline are at home though!

OH, and thank you to Itsgoose2u and HitachiinGirl1 as well for reviewing, and to all of those who favorite and story alerted this!


	3. Playland

Chapter 3

Emmaline sat upright in bed, shaking. Damn. She'd been at Ouran for just over a week, and she went from being very happy to terrified. Being with Kyouya, Tamaki, and the Host Club was fun, but having fan girls bombard her with questions, or worse, glares and mild threats, was terrifying. Luckily, Kyouya's influence meant that none of this happened within his hearing, and that no one could act upon their threats. And maybe, just maybe, the rumors would stop now that the bruises were almost gone.

Emmaline glanced at the clock and sighed. It was just after midnight, so less then two hours of sleep. From experience, Emmaline knew that she would not be able to fall back asleep unless she felt safe. Nightmares tended to do that to people.

Emmaline left her bed, grabbed her housecoat, and left her room. It was Friday, which meant no class tomorrow. Which also meant that Kyouya would still be awake. Emmaline knocked on his door, then entered when he called his assent.

"Whats wrong?" Kyouya asked, and he looked up from his laptop.

"I had the nightmare again. Can I stay in your room? I won't be able to sleep otherwise." Emmaline blurted. Kyouya stood, crossed the room, then pulled his sister into a tight hug.

"Of course. Use my bed, I will be up for several hours still." Kyouya led his sister to his bed, then turned the lights off where the bed was.

"Thank you Kyouya." Emmaline slipped out of her housecoat, and into Kyouya's bed. She curled up on one edge of the bed, closest to her brother. She cuddled into the bed, and closed her eyes. Kyouya sent her a smiled, then turned back to his work. Several hours later, Kyouya changed, and climbed into his bed, on the other side.

"Alright, Kaoru! Hikaru! Go get Haruhi. Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai, with me. We will go to the Ootoris, and pick up Kyouya and Emmaline. Then, we will play!" Tamaki ordered. The twins saluted him, then disappeared into their limo. Honey cheered, then the two cousin entered Tamaki's limo, closely followed by Tamaki himself.

"Alright, so we will get Emmaline up first, then Kyouya." Tamaki commanded. He led the way through the mansion to Emmaline's room. He knocked on the door, and when he received no answer, Tamaki poked his head into the room. When he didn't see anyone, he pushed the door open to an empty room.

"Hey, she's not here! Maybe she's been kidnapped? Quickly, let's get Kyouya!" Tamaki gasped, and rushed down the hallway. The cousins looked at each other, and shrugged, before following their friend. Tamaki burst into Kyouya's room without knocking. All three Host Club members stopped and stared. Kyouya was lying in the middle of his giant bed, barley covered. Emmaline was nestled in a nest of Kyouya's cover, still at the edge of his bed.

"What are they doing, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, confused.

"I think Emmaline had a nightmare. She can't sleep once she wakes up from one, unless someone else is in the room." Tamaki replied.

"How do you know so much about Emma-chan?" Honey asked, and all three took a few steps towards the bed.

"Kyouya would visit her, and after we met, I tagged along. Emmaline and I became friends, so we texted and emailed and video chatted all the time." Tamaki smiled at his two friends. He stood beside the bed, and lightly shook Emmaline's shoulder.

"Hmm? Tamaki? What are you doing here?" Emmaline asked groggily. She raised a hand, and rubbed at her eyes, then she sat up. The blankets pooled around her, and she glanced at Kyouya. Emmaline grinned, and giggled.

"Well, we wanted to hang out. Is that okay?" Tamaki looked at her, and smiled.

"Sure. I'll wake Kyouya up, then go shower. Then we can go. Haruhi is coming, right?" Emmaline asked. She turned, and bounced over the bed to Kyouya before Tamaki could respond.

"Yoya!" Emmaline sang, and poked him lightly on the cheek.

"Mhmm." Kyouya grumbled, and he turned slightly.

"Come on! Tamaki wants to play! If you don't get up, then I will have to hang out with all the Host Club boys without you there to protect me!" Emmaline beamed as Kyouya sat up straight suddenly.

"I will go shower, then we will go." Kyouya snarled. He pushed his covers off, then stormed to the bathroom.

"I won't be long Tamaki." Emmaline giggled, pecked Kyouya on the cheek, and skipped out of the room.

"What just happened?" Honey asked. The boy lolita seemed to be having issues keeping up with what was happening.

"Kyouya will have his police force kill us if we hurt at Emmaline." Tamaki replied smoothly. He flopped onto Kyouya's couch, and turned on the television.

"Why?" Honey gasped. Mori and Honey followed Tamaki, and sat on either side of him.

"Because he is very protective of Emmaline. It's understandable, she hasn't exactly had an easy childhood." Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, then reclined on the couch. The three watched in silence.

"Alright! I'm ready! Let's go!" Emmaline sang. She danced into the room at the same time as Kyouya left his bathroom.

"Alright, let's go." Kyouya yawned. He grabbed his laptop, and followed the others out of his room, and the Ootori mansion. Emmaline looked over her shoulder and beamed at Kyouya, before turning back and skipping out of the house with Tamaki. Kyouya sighed. Whenever Emmaline looked like that Kyouya would do whatever she wanted, just to make her happy.

"Where are we going?" Emmaline asked, once they had all piled into the limo.

"It's a surprise!" Tamaki grinned at her, and the limo sped off. Emmaline pouted softly, the nightmare from the night before all but forgotten. After ten minutes of Tamaki ignoring Emmaline's questions, Emmaline pouting, and Honey being hyper, the limo stopped.

"Welcome, to Playland!" Tamaki shouted, and thy all piled out.

"Oh this looks like so much fun!" Emmaline gasped, and she bounced up and down.

"What took you guys so long?" Hikaru complained.

"We've been here for twenty minutes already!" Kaoru grumbled.

"And Haruhi won't let us go on any of the rides!" Was what the group was greeted with once the entered the park. Haruhi was wearing a pair of shorts, and a plain t-shirt.

"Guys, I need to be studying. Really. I need to keep my scholarship." Haruhi complained.

"But it's going to be so much fun." Emmaline squealed. She grabbed Haruhi's and Tamaki's hands, and dragged them to the nearest roller coaster. Kyouya sighed. The twins and Honey ran after the trio.

"This is not going to end well." Kyouya pinched his nose between his fingers, and shook his head.

"Ya." Mori agreed. The two young men walked at a leisurely pace, in silence.

"This is so much fun! I don't want this day to end." Emmaline was grinning, ear to ear. Her arms were full of stuffed animals the twins and Tamaki had won for her. Haruhi was carrying the same type of bundle. Honey and Emmaline both were munching of cotton candy, and Honey was carting a giant pink bunny.

"Yeah, it was lots of fun, but I really needed to study." Haruhi grumbled softly.

"Complain one more time, and your debt will be doubled." Kyouya whispered in Haruhi's ear. It hadn't taken a genius to notice that Emmaline got a little less bouncy whenever Haruhi would complain.

"Um, we should do it again some time." Haruhi smiled at Emmaline, who suddenly started to bounce more.

"Yes! We should!" Emmaline squealed. She gave Haruhi as much of a hug as she could, with her arms filled, then left the park. Haruhi waved, then disappeared into a limo with the twins. Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kyouya, and Emmaline went into another limo. The limo ride to the Ootori mansion was filled with Honey and Emmaline's excited chatter. When they reached the Ootori mansion, Kyouya scooped up some of Emmaline's stuffed animals, and left the limo.

"Thanks, Tamaki. I really needed this." Emmaline beamed at her friend, gave him a peck on the cheek, and left the limo before anyone could say anything.

"I think she's crazy." Honey whispered, as the limo pulled away.

"She's an Ootori. I'd be worried if she wasn't." Tamaki replied, and he laughed.

"Thank you, Kyouya. I know you were tired, but you didn't have to put up with everyone. I really appreciate it." Emmaline smiled at her brother, and went to arrange her new stuffies in her room.

"Anything for you, sister." Kyouya replied softly.

A/N: So, I'm really sorry it took so long, and I know it's not fantastic, but I hope you enjoyed it... Hugs and kisses! I love you all, don't kill me... Tell me if it's crappy, and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and story alerted this story!


	4. authors note

A/N: So, over Christmas break I had two jobs and was working a crazy number of hours... I lost all inspiration. Before that, I kind of had some idea of what I was going to do. Now, I can't remember. So, I'm going to give it a year. If I can't come up with something, then I will delete it. Until then, put this on story alert, and I will try... Sorry guys :(


End file.
